


【神狛】遊戲

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 【簡介】夢裡狛枝似乎記得一人對他說，區區的幸運他也有的。那時他只記得如此，哭著醒來，其他一概記不得。一直以來他都十分不幸，打小身體便不怎麼好，高中時因為氣胸入院，父母來探望手術後的自己後，便不在世上了。那一覺醒來人事全非的感覺，狛枝曾想就這麼結束。但偏偏沒那勇氣，出院後回到學校，父母有一些遺產，至少供狛枝基礎的生活還可以，但零花錢什麼的就當另外想辦法的。那時就近找了酒吧才認識那兩人的。
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【神狛】遊戲

凌晨時分，有些小店鋪收著攤，有些則為早點開始準備著，大多是有年紀的人，況且如此夜幕之中，也沒人認得出兩人，一前一後的走著，今天的工作算是很順利的完成了，所以算是提早下班，不過兩人依然搞到如此的深夜才開始彼此的歸途。

「吶啊~神座君」

岑寂夜色裡，對方忽然喚道。神座縱使沒回頭也是放緩了步伐，讓身後的人追上自己。

並肩著，狛枝漾起壞意地笑容，就常人而言，狛枝這一笑是那麼標準的微笑淺露出幾顆潔白的牙齒趁著那抹嫣紅的唇瓣很是誘人，但那人散發的惡意，還是藏不住神座。看就知道這人一定又想到什麼。

不直視他。

這是一個好的應對方式，至少可以在狛枝得逞時減少他獲得的樂趣，不然會很麻煩的。但對方到底還是狛枝凪斗。

「我們玩個遊戲吧...」說著，狛枝跳著抵著神座的肩頭，如此寧靜的深夜裡，細聲地接著道。

「逼女干的遊戲...」

這人就是這樣，之前因為工作關係碰不得，大概是習慣了，狛枝就是喜歡這樣有意無意的騷擾自己，但今天不似往常，工作大抵上結束了，只是狛枝還沒意會到，神座自然也知道著遊戲。反倒是一口應下。

「好啊」

「...咦」

當狛枝意會到時已經晚了，邁開前腳才想跑時，就被對方給抓住。

「等...神座君，還在外面啊...」見自己無處去，狛枝開始示弱，怎麼樣這也是在外頭不該如此的，但又如此深夜。

「玩這個也選地點的？」

況且選這的，也狛枝自己起的頭。

「嗚...」不明的嘆著。

神座出流知道接下來的狛枝凪斗已經沒有戲份，本來今天會順帶預告一次的，看準狛枝的健忘，神座索性不提醒對方，反倒任由對方胡來。

全都是狛枝凪斗自找的。一身休閒的他只是在深夜裡添了風衣外套，下身僅是運動牌子的寬鬆的褲子，完全不算難以脫去，甚至在這景象下發揮自己最大的作用。抓住狛枝，雖然夜深了，但前面是間還未打烊的居酒屋偶爾還出入著凌亂西裝的大叔們藉著酒氣對著當街擁吻的兩人吹著口哨。

狛枝縮著頸子，為了這場戲對方硬是被接了一串長髮（為得看起來散髮而孱弱的樣貌），如今以為還有戲份得沒有卸下，戴著遮掩的粗框，遠遠看來確實像女孩子的，遠處的口哨沒有叫停神座，對方只是撩起狛枝肩上的髮尾脫去捲起的圍巾蹭過對方的頸窩，刺激得狛枝不得不反抗起來。按著對方的肩頭，狛枝頭垂得極低，就怕那人認出兩人來。

「神座君…我錯了…等等」遮著臉，狛枝說道。對方卻不以為意，不同自己的程度，神座一部分上算是挺出名的人，要是被認出來可就糟了，為得對方設想，狛枝拉起剛剛被鬆開的圍巾再一次投往神座懷裡道歉。對方出事可不是自己所期望的。但這般舉動，全成了反效果。

抓著對方神座向著岔路走去，隨後是來到防火巷內，隱隱地還能聽見廚房備料的聲音，按住狛枝，被圍巾圈起的長髮帶著他一併滑落掃撓著狛枝，甚至是對方身上的氣味，不若以往屬於彼此間，剛剛完工的神座一身不像他的香芬，以及些許汗液的味道，唇瓣蹭著同時吸吮著這抹氣味，狛枝依然游移著關注四周，巷外還可以聽見剛剛路過的上班族討論著今晚老婆又要發火了，而不自覺地走神。

一陣痛，狛枝被對方捲起帶走的舌頭被咬了口，雖然沒戲份，但要出現外傷也會讓  
狛枝困擾的，神座考量到這點的往著深處去，一隻手也漸漸向下探去，撫著對方的下腹，狛枝一緊地縮著，雙手攏著自己的圍巾拉下對方往身後靠。

大概也意識到這處的安全，狛枝再一次想起遊戲，本來也是想挑弄一下神座的，不料反倒是自己落到如此的下場，分開彼此的唇，狛枝勾上自己，把兩人的私處貼在了一塊，那一下狛枝笑了起來，對方的硬物擠著自己，不同自己的飾演病人的隨性，對方嚴肅的裝束此刻掐著那東西的輪廓，隨著狛枝的頂弄，滲出些許液體打溼他綿質的運動褲。

許是彼此是戀人的關係，這遊戲玩得不夠真切，除了一開始的不樂意外，狛枝一如往常的游刃有餘著但也僅僅是現在。

算起來彼此除了戲裡偶爾的輕觸外，保持著一定的距離，幾周前連指節相觸也能帶起慾火難耐著。這樣的情況過了多久，那就有多麼的難耐。如今狛枝確實打著油桶在滅火。

惡意地想同那時般看對方難耐，狛枝很快地解開對方的褲頭，一併抽走腰帶，金屬清脆的響聲讓自己越發期待，見到許久不見的傢伙。揭開時,狛枝並不急切地讓那傢伙探出頭來，先是隔著底褲磨蹭好一會，直到底褲跟掌心全是對方的濕潤時，才更加深入對方。

莖身彈出，狛枝蹭上自己的手背。陰莖隨之輕顫著，緩緩地帶出一股清透的前精浸濕狛枝。

這東西自己雖然也有，但對方這一久別，總覺得似乎又大了些。攏上手，狛枝圈起對方，漲紅的龜頭在自己白皙的虎口間顯得更加顯眼。一被如此掐住脆弱，男人只得支撐著兩人份的重量由著狛枝，那手自己很是想念，雖說不若體內的溫熱有感，但靈巧的撫弄著激起的感覺也叫人很是沉醉。

「這幾週…神座君也想這樣弄著嗎………」  
貼在耳廓上，對方的聲音順著他的吐息裊裊地竄入神座的腦內。

「我啊…也像這樣弄著…」  
摻入一絲難耐，狛枝蹭下自己的褲子，左手食指戳著鈴口，淡淡的嫣紅襯著他的性器確實很好看。低頭，神座難耐地嚥下口水，滾動著的喉結被對方輕輕地含住，隨後分離前溫熱的舌葉舔舐而過，貼著斑黃的牆面，藉著不算明亮的街燈，對方那頭粉白更是被襯托出來。

嘆息著，狛枝張口嘆出一聲喘息，挺起下身，彼此相依著，隨後狛枝鬆口右手輕輕攥著手，扣住對方的衣衫，肩頭上的長髮便一縷縷地順下，掃過彼此的性器，單靠左手狛枝無法收攏兩人，只是指甲輕輕地抓撓著兩人的囊袋，隨之對方縮起的陰囊更加貼上自己。

對比之下對方的確實粗了自己一些，加上那一抹漲紅，狛枝不住想著被進入的時的感覺。自己雖然一直這麼做著，但同神座碰不得自己一般，自己也碰不得，只是探入一指稍稍安撫著難耐罷了，穴口完全無法容納眼前這般灼熱的硬物，而產生害怕，但如此並沒叫狛枝收手，反倒是激起原本的慾望，那種被眼前的人粗暴對待的感覺。

退下自己的小腿，狛枝努力地站穩自己，一瞬閃過腦海的意想，重重地挑起自己的敏感，以及自己的刮撓竄起地麻癢，貼著神座的，狛枝有些忍不住，推向對方粗喘著。

就差那麼一點的。

神座猛地動作起來。大概是不用在撐著狛枝那份重量的關係，神座順勢抽開自己，狛枝不穩地顛了一腳，被神座攔住翻過身，速度之快地，狛枝只感到一陣涼，暴露在晚風之中的臀隨即蹭上男人的性器。

按著狛枝的腰骨侵入了自己，疼痛促使狛枝猛然縮緊體內，而臨近高潮的身體在這般推擠下射出一股濁白，忽然被填滿了身體，但狛枝依然覺得下腹一陣空虛，發洩後的性器並沒因此軟下，反倒是縮著輸精管地刺激著自己。

「哈啊……唔……」  
彎下腰，性器挺立著對著自己，發洩後的硬物染上一抹暗紅，透著小孔狛枝能見到刺激著自己的收縮，以及身後男人的半截，神座並未全然進入，狛枝的穴口被自己撐到極限似乎稍有動作，那被撐著已然無血色的四周就會裂開那般。但是對方喘息怎麼也叫自己無法忽視，更甚至是那收縮著蹭著自己的肉壁。

「唔……神座君…快」  
蹭著對方，狛枝熱烈的邀請完全失去了那遊戲的意義，但確實當神座沒入時，那一份疼痛混著高潮的餘裕，真的讓狛枝無法分辦自己是厭惡還是喜歡著

「唔……你不是要玩什麼遊戲嗎」  
頂上自己，自己所擔心的還是發生，穴口四周裂出一絲血液，順著對方的臀留下，神座會許只看見繞過自己性器四周的鮮紅細流，到了狛枝那確實一種黏膩濕滑的液體凝在陰囊上隨著神座的動作被甩落。

—痛！！

狛枝想喊出聲，但是夜晚如此一定會被發現的，直到這時狛枝依然為對方設想著。咬著唇憋下這衝動忍耐著。

閉上的雙眼，腦中全都是對方撞擊著的刺激，一次次沒入時，自己腸壁便會反射的推擠著，但神座深深地進入在裡頭完全推不動的，只讓狛枝的反抗成了一陣陣令人發麻地愉悅。

性器退出到冠狀溝由著頭端翻弄著那內壁以及外頭緊緻的皮膚，深紅色的嫩肉被帶出時又緩緩地密合地收了回去，留下被撐開的後穴，吸吮著空氣的寒冷瑟瑟顫抖著。

神座並沒讓他空虛太久，緩緩地縮起時，又一次湊了上去沒入對方。如此狛枝逐漸不清楚那是什麼感覺，是痛還是舒服。

自己眼前的性器彈動著，或許是發洩過一次雖然難耐得有些難受，但卻怎麼無法達到那感覺。頻頻收縮著自己，狛枝希望自己能幫上對方，神座卻不領情。

忽然抓起狛枝的腿跟，側著身的同時體內的硬物貼著腸壁蹭了半圈，那陣刺激狛枝幾乎無法站住唯一的腳癱了下來，全依靠彼此的交合支撐著。

神座並沒伸手穩住狛枝，這讓狛枝不得不靠自己努力，才能不讓自己暴露在忽然的刺激下會失控的狀態，但神座並不怎麼配合著他有耐性。側過身的同時，神座多少可以看見對方的側臉，落下一吻後，唇峰蹭過面頰落在耳畔低低地說。

「吶啊…我們開始吧，那個遊戲」

「不…唔嗯」臂彎繞過狛枝的腿跟環抱著按下後者的肩頭，完全把人鎖在自己懷裡的同時，空下的手也帶有侵略的摀住狛枝的嘴。

「剛剛說這是什麼遊戲來著？」

含著神座的手指，狛枝無法回答，下身在對方的抽動下近乎麻木，下腹內翻攪著一陣陣難耐。

暴露著的性器在下腹一直腿跟間彈動著，偶爾對方發力過猛陰囊會拍上自己的。如此響著肉體撞擊著聲音，回響在陰暗的巷道內。

一次對方沉下身體，盡數沒入狛枝時，男人貼著狛枝的耳畔難耐地喘著。體內泛起一陣陣溫熱，隨著那液體的噴濺，男人小幅度地抽動著，隨後靜靜地躺在體內，一塊喘著。

那時狛枝以為結束了。

不過神座卻什麼也沒說，鬆開對方，狛枝確實有些不穩，但自己仍然是勃起著的狀態，或許等等能誘惑著對方做些事情幫自己的想著，身後的人已經另外有打算。

完全抽出自己腰間的皮帶。神座扣上對方的嘴，能夠讓狛枝閉上他的嘴，又不會掐到對方窒息，雖然算得上完美，不過終究是皮帶，那寬度還是讓狛枝合不上嘴，甚至嘴角被蹭出小傷口。脫去狛枝的外衣那僅僅是一件襯衫，打纏在狛枝腕部的禁錮著對方。

「嗚嗚……神……唔嗯…」  
含糊不清地說著，狛枝說什麼自己已經聽不大清楚，只是多少能明白對方的擔憂，這樣搞得他似乎是不用工作了。那也最多是經紀人起來跳腳，對狛枝罵上幾句罷了。神座壓跟不在乎。

指節扶著對方的腰身，這一次狛枝開始反抗，灰綠色的眼瞳映著不明的光源，盈溢著水光，那時哀求的模樣，但神座僅僅是輕搖著頭，身下人便激動起來。弓著腰企圖掙脫神座。

淺淺笑著，這不像神座，但溫柔他也是有的，只是在狛枝這不是溫柔的意思，那是自己慘了。

上一次這麼笑時，自己整整兩天是在床上度過的，對方的溫柔就是來給自己喂飯才有的，那時自己不曉得暈過去幾次也不曾被放過，硬是捏著乳尖逼迫自己疼醒。

這麼一想，狛枝低頭看了眼自己挺立的櫻紅。

對於狛枝所想，神座自然也記得那一次真的也是對方過分自己才如此的。況且這在外頭也不會要了他什麼，只是對方明明也還站著，怎麼也得弄出來，扣住那腰骨，神座頂了上去，猛地一戳，狛枝抵著牆面幾乎離地。

然後是神座右臂完全勾住狛枝的細腰，左手抱著上後背繞過來正身撫著狛枝右側的乳首。

呻吟著的同時津液無法自已地流淌而出，一次次抽插著狛枝，後者幾乎是繃著全身顫抖著，用力過猛的近乎要抽筋的時候，一陣熟悉的感覺攀上腰椎。這並非沒有過完全被對方幹到射出的情況。

那幾乎是讓狛枝全身染上一層薄薄的淺粉灼熱著，情慾在心跳下陣陣地漫到四肢，在對方懷裡癱軟下來。輕輕喘著，狛枝朦朧著睜開氤氳著的綠瞳，很是可愛得叫人憐惜，落入神座環抱的時候也是這般軟綿綿地。

狛枝確實是累了，也覺得事情真的該完了，只是對方的還在自己體內脹熱著，順著狛枝軟下腰身地滑了出來。

「唔唔唔唔嗯嗯」  
狛枝完全不能理解的說著。最後是靠著他的肢體語言，雙手還沒獲得釋放，嘴也不自由，狛枝是面頰蹭著神座的硬物，鼻尖濕熱的點著龜頭，順著下去的時候吸著上頭的氣味，全是自己的味道以及對方蹭上的精液氣味。

明白了對方的意思，神座按著狛枝的後腦，解開皮帶釦，那蓬鬆的髮順著鬆開恢復自己的原貌，雖然綁著低低的髮束，但在剛才的混亂下已經鬆散了不少，臉頰旁和著津液貼著一絲絲粉白鬈髮，神座沒鬆開他的手的垂眸看著狛枝半曲著腿，按上對方的後腦，一面梳理著狛枝的髮。

性器抵住對方的嘴，狛枝嘴角有些被皮帶擦傷犯疼著張開的範圍並不大，完全無法含入對方，舌頭溫順地舔舐著，舌尖輕輕點著鈴口，收起嘴親吻著。對方也一併柔柔地順著狛枝的髮，低下頭，狛枝蹭起性器的下緣，沒有含入的在下頭張開嘴，灰綠色的眼瞳期待著看著神座，雖然自己的模樣特慘，但神座確實露出了自己期待的模樣，猩紅的眼瞳低垂，黑暗中淡淡地光線下，狛枝能看見自己的模樣，深深地烙在對方眼中，在男人動搖時閃著莫名的色情。

帶著嘴上的擦傷，狛枝也能小幅度的淺笑起來。神座對著笑皺眉回應，一聲難耐的低喘從神座口裡溢出。下一刻那硬物便撬開狛枝的嘴。

陰莖的外圍抵著嘴角，一次次地蹭過它，狛枝難受地呻吟著，跪在地上的身體大大的降低了狛枝的高度，這讓男人頂入的硬物一次次磨蹭著上顎的凹凸，留下屬於他的氣味。說來這地也不怎麼平坦，如此一動，狛枝硬是被嗑著生疼，捆住的雙手讓他無所依靠，只是神座按著他的後腦來穩著他。

幾次戳到深處地反射作嘔著，神座也能順著滑入，食道內便帶入一絲絲屬於他的氣味。很是粗暴的動作讓狛枝無法分辨嘴裡的血腥是男人從嘴角帶入的，還是被男人撐開的喉頭滲出的。

但如此狛枝還是因為當下的情況硬了起來。跪在地上的他並沒求對方，因為想來不是好事，反倒是皺眉瞥了眼自己身下，心理暗暗地責怪自己不是時候。只是一瞬間，神座又深深探入對方的喉頭，嗆得狛枝不得不回到對方身上。

神座大概是熱了，順起額前的髮絲，那張好看的臉蛋完全展露在狛枝面前，即使如此對他也是能臉紅，半開的嘴喘著，神座扯下狛枝剛剛掛上自己的圍巾落到對方身上蓋著，一併脫去外衣。

氣息輕輕顫著，明明是讓狛枝休息的時候，對方卻因為眼前這模樣更加努力地吸吮著。而脫下外套忽然被蓋住自己，神座暫時停下動作。

巷內店家扛出處理的垃圾一陣撞擊地踹開老舊的門板，被蓋住的狛枝完全不知情的嚇了一跳，不同神座天生的保護色，狛枝一個人就是一個明亮存在，即使對方想不注意也會因為狛枝而發現。

蓋了一會，狛枝也聽出動靜—有人。

但完全的黑暗之中，口裡的性器還是鼓動著對方的心跳，嘖地一聲，狛枝吸住它。這讓神座不住低喘了起來，踹了身下人一腳。腳底沿著對方乖巧合攏的大腿向上，腳尖隔著鞋推著對方的，狛枝回應似的張開大腿，這讓本來踩在上頭的神座一滑，落到對方腿中，狛枝或許是想這可以讓自己不被他刺激，但落下的腳卻踩中自己另一個敏感，囊袋被壓著的感覺並不好受，反倒有些疼，鼻腔哼著抱怨，也是自己自找地，如此靜止著不動會兒，那人終於收拾好東西走了回去。

抽開外套後，神座將他墊在狛枝腿下，脫掉自己鞋，在頂入狛枝咽喉深處時，一併踩上他，幾次在腳底摩擦著自己的外套，光是如此想著，身下人就無預警地流淌出一股濁白，眼角噙著淚在身下身上游移著。

那最後是沒什麼技巧可言的咬，以及莫名地淡出。低下頭狛枝靠著對方的大腿旁低低說。

「唔……還是好痛…這明天怎麼辦啊」  
嘴角都是傷，而小聲埋怨著。

「你明天只剩躺床了吧，倒也沒差」

「？」一被提起，狛枝才想到，在氣也只能氣自己，這時候惹人，完全錯了。

對方撿起散落的物品，狛枝自然是連站都困難，後來還是由神座揹回去。而隔天也是幾乎躺在病床上完成最後幾個鏡頭。

除了遮掩，嘴角的傷口讓化妝師罵了下外，昨晚的虛弱讓狛枝意外的得到讚許。自然狛枝領受不了，垂著頭耳根都紅了起來。中午也是在神座的攙扶下才坐的起來，對於其他人只說是練習的模樣。

收著手，狛枝雖然端不到碗，但進食自己還是可以的，在神座喂了口後就把湯匙搶了自己吃。大概也是受事情影響，忍不住問了撐著自己的神座。

「如果我真的死了…神座君會哭嗎…」

「記得那裡對方連一滴淚都沒有……」  
嘆著，雖然只是演戲，但還是忍不住想起，要真有那麼的一天，不若如此因病有一段時間告別，人生中有多少意外，像自己的父母那樣的話……，病可以遺傳，可狛枝不清楚不幸會不會。

「失去重要的人怎麼會感覺不到呢…」

「……呵、這樣啊」  
淡淡地笑著，狛枝不敢太過浮誇地表露喜悅，天曉得化妝師把他這傷蓋了多久，但確實狛枝打從心底感到喜悅。


End file.
